This invention relates generally to ticket processing by the ticket buyer, and more particularly to a handy, easily usable device for quickly and accurately processing a sequence of lottery tickets, to reveal concealed alphanumeric characters such as numbers.
Lottery ticket buyers commonly buy a string or strip of tickets, and are then faced with the problem of slowly removing the film on each ticket, as by means of slow manipulation of coin rounded edges to scrape off the film on the tickets. This may damage one or more of the numbers on the ticket substrates, and becomes a laborious task when a large number of strung together tickets are to be processed. There is need for a device to greatly reduce such labor, and to enable quick removal of the film on the interconnected tickets (or even on one ticket).